shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sozumaru
'Sozumaru '(大型,'' Sozuumaru'') is a member of The Halloween Pirates, being one of Samhain’s personal bodyguards. With his brother Tozumaru, they are members of the Pumpkin King Division within the crew. Originally he and his brother were assassins that were often hired by Kojiro Uesugi, to deal away with his enemies. But finding the fat man to be annoying and didn’t pay them what they asked, they left. Joining the Halloween crew, Sozumaru and his brother now are Samhain’s personal bodyguards. With a bounty of 50,000,00 and a total bounty of 100,000,000 with his brother. For such crimes as, being assassins doing jobs that were given to them by Kojiro. Committing crimes during their own leave of his services and killing countless marines. Joining the Halloween crew, join in and attack Jousai Down. With the dream of protecting their captain during his rule in the new Era of Halloween. Appearance Sozumaru has shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a re-breather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his left arm which had a chain coming out of it that had the other end attached to his brother's own gauntlet. He wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-coloured, knee-length boots and several pouches around his waist. He wears a head band with the Halloween crew roger and two horns on it. Personality Little is known about him and his brother, Sozumaru seems to be the more quieter out of the two. He however has a low growl of a voice and his arrogance's is clearly heard. Sozumaru loves to fight, assassinating others and killing anything that moves. He had commented that his favorite thing to do is to choke the life out of people who wish to bring harm onto his captain. Sozumaru has a high amount of pride as a pirate, as he is ashamed to draw his weapon against an enemy especially if the enemy is a low ranked marine or such, and despises those who fight for the innocent or someone. Shown when he had insulted Zackary Josephs about his will of fighting is for Oichi. Despite his brutish appearance, he is a skilled tactician. Relationships Tozumaru With his brother Tozumaru, Sozumaru is the more dominating one. Giving orders to his brother and telling him what to do, often even yelling at him because he had made a mistake. So they fight like any other brothers, but the two have a high pride of being pirates and are extremely considerate for Samhain's safety. Crew Sozumaru doesn't have that much interaction with the crew, since he and his brother are always around wherever Samhain goes. But he he has had some interaction with a few of the members, such as The Trick or Treat Trio and Jumbo. But they have discussed some of the crew members and they feel that none of them are a threat or wish to assassinate Samhain. Samhain Sozumaru and his brother are extremely loyal to their captain. Samhain has complete trust in their powers and with his life, thus why he is such a carefree man. He has no need to worry about if his life is in danger, because he knows that the two are always watching his back. Samhain does praise them for their alertness and attentiveness, to him and does whatever orders are given. Pumpkin King Division Among the Pumpkin King Division they are the ones who get the most interaction with them. Sozumaru and his brother seem to trust their members and trust in them, the same is said to let them take care of Samhain's life. However, since they are subroutines to Samhain, like Jumbo and Bow Wow is to the trick or treat trio. The four seemed to have formed some kind of odd friendship, as the subroutines them. They must up hold the dream of the new Halloween Era Abilities and Powers Speed Sozumaru has average speed, he is able to keep up with his brother. They two are are extremely proficient in collaboration attacks, which uses their speed constantly. Sozumaru also has shown to have quick reflexes, which he needs when he is one of the personal bodyguards of Samhain. Sozumaru has amazing responsive and reaction time when it comes to situations, he and his brother are like many other assassins who use speed. Strength Nothing special to say about his strength, that of an average mans. But he has been seen to be able to pick his brother up and throw him with ease, in order to get their chains wrapped around their opponents. Assassin Skills As assassin they are naturally gifted and trained for killing, from silent to even making a big show out of it. Their assassination skills, Sozumaru uses the claws and chains that are attached to it. The two seem to love choking the life out of others with these chains and with both of their skills they are extremely good with throwing knifes. Weapon Sozumaru's choice weapons is a pair of large, metal gauntlets — each brother wore one — which also housed a long, retractable chain running between the two, which is used to bind an enemy and then shred them to pieces. In the event that something happens to the chain, the gauntlets also have a release mechanism to free the user for individual attacks with the sharp claws on the fingers, poisoned for further lethality. Haki Sozumaru has shown to use haki, he is able to increase his own senses. But he uses this the most to help find his brother in a smog fog. Also he increases his durability, where his own chains and poison will not harm him. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Halloween Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Male Category:Pumpkin King Division Category:Assassin